A conventional disk motor is mainly composed of: an output shaft; a coil disk which is fixed to the output shaft, has an approximately circular plate shape, and has a coil pattern printed thereon; a commutator disk to which electric power is supplied by brushes; and magnets disposed so as to be opposed to the coil pattern (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3636700 (Patent Document 1)).
In this disk motor, the commutator disk and the coil disk are connected with conductive pins to carry out positioning of the commutator disk and the coil disk, and electric power is supplied to the coil disk. In this configuration in which the commutator disk and the coil disk are electrically connected with the pins, electrical conduction between the pins and other parts such as the output shaft has to be prevented. Therefore, the pins are covered with insulating tubes to suppress the short-circuit with the other parts.